


Undone

by Toki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Breathplay, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: What does one do when they wake up with a very excited prince against their back?Not think too hard about it, apparently.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	Undone

If there was such a thing as purgatory, or hell for that matter, the closest approximation for the living had to be war. It was a never-ending cycle until one side ran out of soldiers or resources, or until someone waved the white flag of defeat. Win (or lose) one battle, go back to base to plan, and then do it all over again. 

There was a silver lining in this long crawl of bloodshed and battles; it was taking so long because the Alliance and their allies were actually doing well. The Empire was vast and had thousands of troops at their disposal, but they simply fought smarter. Where they lacked in numbers, they made up for it in prowess. 

Everyone contributed and did their part to keep the Leicester Alliance and its allies afloat. No army in the history of mankind worked harder than those who were currently opposing the tyranny of the Adrestian Empire. Control is one thing, but respect was certainly another.

It helped immensely that many loyalists from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had recently joined the Alliance in their fight. There were new faces alongside familiar ones that came to lend their aid once they learned the prince was alive and well and supporting the resistance. 

Well was a relative term, but Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd was alive, at least. 

It had been a fool's errand to rescue him on Claude's part, but in the end it had all worked out - more or less. The first few days back were the most difficult while the prince settled back into life with people. There were fights, and a few carts broken, but after he got it out of his system, Dimitri went from berserker to brooding. When word got out that he was alive and at Garreg Mach, those who still supported him flocked to join their monarch. Felix came too, but swore it wasn't for the boar. 

So, whether it was the stupidest risk he'd ever taken, or the smartest call he'd made yet remained to be seen. In the meantime though, Claude wasn't wasting his time with regret.

\---

A small fraction of the Alliance army found themselves making camp near Alrmid after a short lived battle with some Imperial forces. There had been a small group of soldiers that had been getting a little too comfortable by the Great Bridge of Myrddin and it was better to take care of them now to avoid letting their numbers build. It wasn't a particularly large battle, but Claude had gone to make sure there weren't larger plans at play. 

Dimitri had come because he was stir crazy. 

Leonie and Felix had led most of the fighting, Dimitri had done most of the fighting, and Claude took care of the questioning. In the end they left with no losses - if you didn't include time spent. They didn't really gain much as it was just a patrol battalion, but it did help them weed out more of the Empire's army. 

The battle ended in the late afternoon and the troops were too tired to head back to base right away. Claude called it and Leonie rode around telling people they could make camp for the night. Many lower ranking soldiers came to their duke to offer their help in setting up his tent, but Claude politely refused saying they deserved rest and he had hardly done anything.

The same soldiers looked at Dimitri to offer the same, but left when they were met with a glare. 

Dinner was eaten, stories were shared, and mead was passed around once everyone was properly settled in. Felix and Leonie arm wrestled once, or three times, before other soldiers joined in on the game. The night watch guards took their places for their watch during the party, but were grouped in pairs to avoid being totally cut off from the festivities. Claude's own wyvern was sleeping at a vulnerable opening to their camp just to keep everyone feeling a bit safer. 

Dimitri sat silently hunched over near the dragon while he ate as if that was his only friend in the world. She allowed it since the prince often gifted her scraps and they generally had the same temperment; both were easy to snap and strangely protective of Claude. 

Once everyone seemed to be at the height of frivolity (including Felix to everyone's delight), Claude excused himself to retire for the night. No one would say it, but he knew it was easier to be carefree when the leader wasn't looking over them. Besides, a good night's sleep sounded divine even if he didn't do much of the fighting. 

The duke stepped over to his wyvern to wish her well for the evening, as he almost always did, and he smiled down at the prince who had his eye trained on Claude. 

"Don't stay up too late partying." The archer winked before heading to his tent. He was not surprised by the grunt he got in response. 

Once in his tent (which was a bit larger than the others despite protests), Claude immediately dressed down and threw on a large shirt before climbing into the bed he had made on top of a large rug. The carpeting was the one nice thing he allowed himself while traveling - a man liked to be comfortable, afterall. He threw on a sleeping mask he had made himself and settled in amongst his blankets.

Claude fell asleep to the melody of his soldier's merriment, which had long become a favorite sound of his. 

\---

It wasn't an hour into his peaceful slumber that Claude was awoken by a pressure against his back. His first reaction was to grab a knife he kept by his pillow, but the moment he moved, a larger, heavier arm came to wrap around him. Claude was now pinned and blindfolded by his own sleeping mask. Admittedly, not a great situation for a military commander to find himself. 

After a moment, the figure behind him began moving against him in a very particular fashion. Suddenly it dawned on Claude what exactly was happening. There was definitely a man who was definitely grinding himself on the duke's backside. The movement was coupled with a heavy breathing in his ear. Claude now registered the hardness pressed between his asscheeks was - well, an actual hard-on. 

What a weird mess he had gotten himself into this time. 

"May I ask to whom I owe the pleasure of this visit…?" Claude asked cautiously. 

The person stopped their movements and Claude now felt how well-endowed this mystery man truly was. He almost wondered if Felix had gotten himself plastered, but the arm was too heavy with muscle to be the lithe swordsman. 

"Do not play coy with me, Claude von Riegan." The voice came out in a growl.

Goddess above, would wonders never cease. 

"Dimitri?" Claude threw his head over his shoulder in shock, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

He didn't receive an answer as his mouth was very abruptly claimed in a hungry kiss.

The prince had shifted only slightly in order to kiss Claude, but he had put more weight onto the smaller body, trapping the duke completely. The kiss was possessive, as if Dimitri was an explorer trying to claim his mouth like a new and unknown territory. Claude supposed it actually was a new territory for the man partially on top of him. The movement had also pushed the prince's hips flush against the duke's backside. 

Claude was not expecting the moan that escaped him at the feeling of Dimitri pressed against him. What was wrong with him? By all accounts, he shouldn't even be condoning this behavior, let alone getting turned on by it. However, there was something about the situation that was really doing it for the duke. He was blindfolded and bound by an arm that could crush his ribcage if intended. The whole thing would be very dangerous if Dimitri decided he wanted it to be. 

Dimitri smiled against Claude's mouth when he heard the moan. It wasn't the smile schoolboy Dimitri would give his friend when they passed on monastery grounds. No, this smile was that of a man getting what he wanted. It was the primal acknowledgement that what he wanted to fuck, wanted to be fucked by him. 

"You.." Dimitri's mouth was still mostly on Claude's mouth as he spoke. "You are maddening, do you know that? Surely you do. You stared at me all night, as if I would not notice, and you watched me all day as I fought. You look at me when you think I will not see you doing it." 

Dimitri's open mouth traveled across Claude's cheek until he got to the smaller man's ear. The man's breath was hot and moist against his skin and the duke felt himself shiver at the feeling. 

"What, have you nothing to say to that? You use your words as weapons, do you not? I wondered at first why you brought me here. I wondered if you needed me to gain support, or perhaps you felt like you needed to save me, but I understand now." Dimitri paused to worry the duke's earlobe just above the piercing. 

"O-oh?" Well that didn't come out how he had intended. "Enlighten me, your princeliness, why did I travel hundreds of miles to pluck your ass out of the snow and bring you back to Garreg Mach?" 

Dimitri hummed against his skin and idly Claude wondered if the man had imbibed. There was a faint smell of mead on the prince's breath, but at most he was a little tipsy, not full-fledged drunk. The boar prince was far too large to be drunk from the amount he had partaken in. Likely, it was just enough to allow him to let go of his inhibitions. More likely, he was battle drunk and high off the feeling tearing through Imperial soldiers like practice dummies. Instead of answering, Dimitri licked and sucked his way across skin. 

Claude squirmed against him as the prince's tongue tickled the nape of his neck. After worrying a spot where neck met with shoulder, Dimitri bit down onto Claude's skin. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to let Claude know that Dimitri meant business. 

"You had better tell me now if this is not what you want, Claude. I am through playing games your way. I will have you so you might quell your lust." Dimitri paused his actions, but did not loosen his grip. 

In truth, neither of them were inebriated enough that their judgement was cloudy. Dimitri might have been still a bit in berserker mode and feral from his fight, but Claude knew if he told the prince to stop that would be the end of it. 

Goddess help and forgive him, he wanted this though. 

Claude had always wanted Dimitri and had never been naive enough to believe that having sex for the first time with someone had to be gentle and loving. They were two men in the middle of war and honestly, Claude couldn't imagine a scenario that would be more fitting for the two. It was sex, after all, not a marriage proposal. 

"I think you already know my answer, but if you're such a big fan of my words, who am I to deny you?" Claude arched his back as best he could so that his ass could properly push against Dimitri's erection. "I want you to fuck and fill me until I forget how to speak." 

Dimitri's response was a low, rumbling growl before he bit Claude again - this time intent on drawing blood. It was lapped away as quickly as quickly as it was drawn and the prince was rolling them so that Claude was on his stomach and he was on top of the archer. 

The prince lifted himself up only partially and only so that he could push Claude's sleeping shirt up and off the smaller man. The hem of the fabric caught on the duke's sleeping mask and both garments were tossed to the side together. Claude almost missed the loss of sight, but he wanted to see Dimitri in all his glory this go around. They could talk about sense deprivation another time. 

In this position, Claude still couldn't see much of anything except his pillow, which was disappointing. What wasn't was the fact that he could feel Dimitri shifting and pushing his trousers down and off of himself. Then, without much pause, Claude felt the prince lay himself back on top of him, the heavy weight of muscle overpowering and comfortable all at once. 

Then there was the matter of Dimitri's member situated between his ass cheeks. Claude no longer had to speculate, Dimitri was hung like a damn horse and if the duke wasn't so excited, he might have been terrified at the prospect of having that thing inside him. Hilda had always told him that she suspected him a size queen, and damn it, she might be right. 

All thoughts of Hilda fled from his mind when Dimitri shifted his hips. Back to humping, it seemed. This time, however, Claude was a more active participant and rolled his hips as best he could to meet the prince's thrust. The tactician was a bit too pleased to hear the moan that followed suit. The two continued this dance for a few more minutes until the friction of bedding against Claude's dick became unbearable.

"Dimitri, please. I want you to use me how you want, but I want to see you. Let me see those muscles you worked so hard for." Claude knew a compliment on strength would work to his advantage, but truthfully, he did want to see his bedmate. 

The blond slid himself between Claude's ample asscheeks once more before he accquiesced to the duke's request. Dimitri went up on his knees and shoved at Claude's shoulder until he was laying on his back. 

There wasn't a great deal of light in the tent aside from a lantern that had mysteriously appeared in the far corner, but it was enough for Claude to get the important details. The archer had seen the prince's naked torso before, but he had no issues seeing it again. The broad expanse was covered in muscle and littered with battle scars. The man was sculpture-esque and it drove Claude absolutely wild. 

Then, further down, jutted out Dimitri's, quite frankly, enormous member. Claude knew he was over romanticizing a man's dick, but he couldn't help thinking that it was beautiful. Dimitri was uncut and the pink head was just peeking out from the pale skin around it. His member was long, but it had girth to it, as well, and maybe it was too perfect.

Goddess above, if this mammoth piece belonged to anyone else (namely Sylvain), everyone in Fódlan would know about it. Claude had no idea how this man had managed to hide something like that and why he would. The duke had never been too concerned with what he was working with, but he felt a touch self conscious in the moment. 

No matter, he had always been more of a taker than a giver in matters most often kept to the bedroom. 

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd, you've been holding out on me." Claude tutted while giving his best bedroom eyes. 

"Shut up." Was all the prince managed before lunging back on top of Claude to occupy that bothersome mouth. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Dimitri started to explore the body beneath him by way of lips, tongue, and teeth. Claude was all too pleased to find that Dimitri was a fan of marking every bit of skin he could. A few times, the Alliance leader tried to push Dimitri's head a little further south where it wouldn't be as noticeable, but the prince was having none of it and bit Claude's wrist in warning, so the archer gave up on trying. 

Once Dimitri had made his way to the v of Claude's hips, he looked up at the duke with a hungry look. Without answering, Claude rolled to grab one of his pouches, reached into it, and produced a bottle of oil that he tossed to the blond. Dimitri inspected it and looked up at Claude again. 

"Do you have this ready for any man that might come into your tent?" Dimitri asked in a low voice as he sat back on his knees. 

Claude blushed at being indirectly called a whore and was about to tell him it was just a sweet almond oil that he used to keep his skin soft, but he didn't have the chance. Dimitri's hands were pulling him up by the hips, ass first, and holding him there, bent over himself and exposed. Claude very rarely felt embarrassed about anything, but it was hard not to be while his legs dangled in front of his eyes. 

What's more, Claude couldn't see what was going on. His head and neck were resting on the blankets, his lower back was pressed on Dimitri's abs and pecs, and his own knees were blocking most of what was going on above him. Just as he was about to ask what this position might be called, he felt a hot breath on his most delicate area. Claude froze where he was. 

Surely, Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd, crown prince of Faerghus and wielder of Areadbhar, was not about to do _that._

Oh, but he did do exactly that. 

Nothing in all of Fódlan could have prepared Claude to feel that tongue against his hole, but here he was. And there Dimitri was, licking him like a cat grooming itself, but far, _far_ sexier. The wet muscle dragged against Claude's opening and he was afraid he might spill right there. Of course, it felt amazing, but the mere thought of someone like Dimitri (who used to get flustered if Claude called a rooster a cock around him) doing it was on an entirely different level. 

Once Dimitri's tongue had made it's slow journey up to his perineum, it started the process over again, but much quicker this time. Claude yelped in surprise before moaning loudly. For all he fancied himself a wordsmith, he might have been embarrassed at his lack of ability to form sentences, but damn if he just didn't care right now. Instead he reached his hands out to grab Dimitri's knees to brace himself as that devil tongue worked him over. 

There was a pause and Claude felt an oiled finger press into him. He had no idea how or when Dimitri had managed to get the vial open, but the distraction had worked. The prince had pushed in up his knuckle in one go and Claude's body was relaxed enough to accept it easily. Everything about the blond was big, even his fingers, so it was wise on Dimitri's part to ease his muscles before attempting such a task. 

"That seemed enough to keep you quiet for a time." Dimitri mused as he began to move his finger. 

Claude huffed out through his nostrils in response to the comment. It wasn't long before Dimitri increased the speed of his finger and by the time the archer was gasping with some frequency, the digit left him. This time Claude could hear Dimitri fumbling with the bottle and his body involuntarily tensed. The blond must have seen because there was a shift and then Dimitri was biting into the meat of Claude's asscheek. 

"Dimitri - fuck!" Claude yelped out, trying to twist his body away. 

He then realized that Dimitri was successfully pushing two fingers into him. The Incubus had successfully distracted Claude into getting his way. At the angle which the blond was working, he wasn't able to really get to that spot within Claude that would drive him wild, but it was for the best. The duke had no desire to lose it while Dimitri wasn't inside of him. 

"That is what I intend to do." Dimitri snarled out and pumped his wrist without giving Claude a chance to adjust. 

Dimitri himself was getting impatient if the humping motion of his hips had anything to do with it, so Claude gripped back onto the prince's knees and pushed himself up to meet the thrusting fingers. As soon as he was able, Dimitri began to scissor his fingers in-between the downward motions of his hand. Once the prince was able to stretch the muscle to his satisfaction in this manner, he was reaching down for the vial again. This time, however, he brought it up and poured it over his fingers and Claude's hole. When he pulled his hand up this time, he pushed back down with three digits instead. 

"Oh… Goddess…" Claude was feeling full, almost too full, with the intrusion. 

"She has no place here. I only want to hear my name." Dimitri ordered as he rested his hand while his fingers remained buried. 

To his credit, Dimitri was making sure that Claude was properly opened up despite his clear need. His hips were moving again and that in itself was driving the duke insane. As soon as Claude felt that his body was just lax enough that he wouldn't be permanently damaged, he started squirming around again. 

"Dima, please fuck me. I can't wait any longer - I'm ready!" Claude pleaded with the man. 

The actions that followed that request happened too quickly for the archer to really understand what was happening. Dimitri's fingers pulled out of him with an embarrassing slurping noise and the next thing he knew he was sliding down onto his pile of blankets. As soon as he was able to register that he was laying down again, his body was flipped over and he was forced up onto his hands and knees. 

Dimitri was at his limit too, it seemed. 

Claude looked over his shoulder to see the prince pouring oil over his own cock before pumping it a few times to bring it back to its full glory. On the last movement, Dimitri pushed his foreskin back so that the pink head of his cock was completely out. Claude bit his lower lip and turned his head back around. 

There was a shuffling noise and then a pressing against his hole. Claude's heart rate was trying for a new high and he had to breath in deeply in order to relax. It was enough for Dimitri's cockhead to breach the ring of muscle and push in. The feeling of triumph was short lived though, as soon as the head was in, the rest of it began to inch its way inside. 

If Claude thought he had been full from three fingers, he had no idea what he was feeling now. Every time he thought "surely that's all there is" there was more making its way inside. After what felt like an eternity, Dimitri's pelvis was flush against his backside. The wildest part was that Claude's ass was plush enough that there was still at least a little bit of Dimitri's cock not fully inside of him. 

Claude didn't have the mental capacity to dwell on that thought for very long. It took all his energy to just keep himself up on his hands and knees as he breathed in and out rapidly. There was a lot of Dimitri to adjust to and Claude knew the man didn't have the ability to be patient for much longer. 

As if on cue, Dimitri rolled his hips which forced a surprised gasp from Claude's lips. He hadn't pulled out at all, but the movement was a lot onto itself. That was all the warning he was going to get though, because in the same breath, Dimitri gripped his hips with both hands and pulled himself out until just the head was still lodged inside. 

"You look beautiful like this." Dimitri declared before slamming his pelvis back against Claude's backside.

From there, Dimitri's control was gone. His mind was as blank as it was on the battlefield. The prince was snapping his hips so fast that Claude's hands slipped and he fell chest first onto the blankets under him, though his lower half was being kept up by Dimitri's hold on him. He turned his face so he was resting on his cheek while he struggled to find his breath. The pace was so intense that Dimitri was forcing Claude to be pushed to and fro on the temporary bedding underneath him.

Without warning, there was a hand in Claude's hair, yanking him up from the ground. It was forceful enough that it fell into the pleasurable kind of pain territory. Claude was ready to be put back on his hands, but Dimitri lifted him up until he was upright on his knees with his upper back pressed to the prince's chest. The hand that had occupied his hair now came around front to grip around to grab the front of Claude's neck. The other hand was still on his hip and gripped hard enough to bruise. 

Dimitri gave a few shallow thrusts before he paused to roll his hips instead. At the same time, he put just enough pressure on Claude's neck so that the archer was no longer able to pull in anything but gasping little breaths. The duke would question where exactly Dimitri had learned to fuck like this if any oxygen could actually get to his brain. 

"I see the way you look at me," Dimitri repeated his words from earlier, though his voice was now at least an octave lower now. "You look at me all the time, but when I am on the battlefield you have this look in your eyes like you want nothing more than for me to devour you. This is what you want, am I right?" 

Claude's mind felt fuzzy, but he still managed to squeak out a "yes" in response. Satisfied with the response, Dimitri opened his hand to give the brown-haired man a chance to breathe. The second Claude was no longer choking on air, the prince pulled out of him completely before turning the smaller man around and pushing down on his chest until he fell back onto the ground. Dimitri grabbed his legs and yanked his hips back up. The prince pulled the limbs apart until the archer's hole was once again exposed and he could angle himself to guide his cock back into the warmth of Claude's body. 

Dimitri was on his knees again while Claude was bent at the middle to make up for the difference in height. Dimitri sank back in with ease and was able to get more of himself inside from this position. Claude moaned at the feeling, and at the sight, all at once. Dimitri held his legs apart and was situated between them, looking as dangerous as he did in battle. His face was red and the blue of his eye could barely be seen. Since his hips were higher than his head was currently, Claude could see where he was pressed against Dimitri's pelvis, the v formed by his obliques looking like an arrow pointing to the lewd scene. 

If it were possible to have this scene painted and framed, Claude would hang it right in the cathedral of the monastery for the world to see. 

There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though. Once Dimitri settled in this position, his hips started moving again. The pace wasn't as rapid as before, but it was still brutal. Dimitri pulled nearly all the way out before slamming in again and this time the angle was right for Claude too. On every outward drag, the blond's cock flirted with his prostate. The only sounds that could be heard was ragged breathing and the slapping of Dimitri's balls on his ass. 

Not to be totally out done, Claude put his arms out on either side of himself and pushed down to put more of his weight on them. Once he had the balance he needed, Claude pushed his hips up to meet Dimitri on his downward thrust. The prince gave him a delighted snarl. He had overpowered the duke, but his bedfellow still wanted to meet him head on - truly a warrior's dream. 

Dimitri, in his giddiness, brought a hand to Claude's leaking cock and began to pet him there. It wasn't a stroke or a grip, but more just movement lubricated by Claude's precum. The leg left unrestrained wrapped itself haphazardly around Dimitri's waist. Claude wasn't going to last much longer, but damn it if he wasn't going to take the prince down with him. 

Dimitri made an odd strangled noise as Claude's strong leg wrapped around him. The prince gripped his cock a little too tightly before jerking him in time with the thrusting of his hips. At this point, there really wasn't much of a rhythm, but it hardly matter. Claude made a noise like air was caught in his throat, his balls tightened, his hole clenched, and with a twitch of his cock he started cumming. 

"Dima!!" Was all he managed as he shot up his own stomach and chest. 

That seemed to be enough to do the prince in as well. Dimitri released the grip on Claude's oversensitive cock and fell forward onto his hands. Once there, he lifted his knees and rested his weight on the balls of his feet before he started to pound into Claude in earnest. It didn't take long before his hips started staggering and he let out a grunt as he spilled inside the smaller man. 

The blond held the position as long as he was able, but as he finally stopped cumming, he lost his footing and fell on top of Claude. His softening cock slipped out a little too quickly in the process and the duke hissed at the feeling. He recovered quickly enough and pulled Dimitri up so that the blond's head was tucked in the crook of his neck while they both fought to catch their breath. 

Sadly, it wasn't long before the stickiness of Claude's cum that was sandwiched between them started to feel uncomfortably gross. Dimitri picked himself up slowly and plopped himself on his ass at the foot of Claude's bedding. The duke pushed himself up in a sitting position and ignored the feeling of the prince's seed dripping out of him. 

Claude had not expected to find Dimitri to be red in the face from embarrassment instead of exertion. The blond seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all cost and the duke cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I… I did not intend for that to happen. I do not know what came over me." Dimitri admitted quietly. 

Underneath it all, Dimitri was the same polite, timid prince he had always been. The war and isolation had taken its toll on him, but beneath his rough exterior was still the boy who had wanted nothing more than to become a just king. 

"I hope that doesn't mean you regret what just happened. Look, I don't say these things lightly, but…" Claude leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "That was the best sex I've ever had, big guy." 

Dimitri's head snapped up so fast that Claude was worried he might have given himself whiplash. 

"I, what??" Dimitri's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Hey, look, I wouldn't joke about that. Seriously, that was intense in the best possible way. Honestly, I'm hoping we can do it again sometime." Claude was smiling brightly at the man in front of him, hoping to clear away any doubt clouding his mind. 

"Really?" Dimitri spoke in a voice so small it was hard to believe it belonged to the fierce warrior that sat before the duke. 

"Oh, of course. I want to see how much of that monster between your legs I can fit in my mouth next time." Claude smiled before he reached over to grab a piece of fabric and his waterskin so he could at least clean himself. 

" _Claude_!!" 

There was the prince from their days at the academy. 

Dimitri shuffled over and gently plucked the objects from Claude's hands. The blond took over the cleaning process, wiping the spend from Claude's chest and stomach, followed by his more sensitive areas. Once he was finished, he set everything aside and looked around awkwardly, obviously unsure of the protocol in these sorts of situations. 

"Would you stay with me tonight, Dima? I'm sort of a cuddler and you look awfully warm." Claude offered, already scooting his body to make room on his bed. 

Dimitri looked up with what almost looked like a smile. 

"If you are sure." He replied and crawled up to slot himself behind Claude. 

The sated duke smiled and pulled Dimitri's arm around himself once the man was settled in. Claude wouldn't admit it aloud right now - he didn't want to scare the prince off so quickly - but he could certainly see himself getting used to this. Spending his days plotting and fighting wouldn't be so bad if it meant he was able to spend his nights with Dimitri. 

They both deserved a person to call home. 

\---

While everyone was packing the next morning, Felix watched the Alliance leader having some difficulty mounting his wyvern. Normally, Claude was graceful when it came to his dragon and Felix couldn't help but wonder if the duke had perhaps gotten himself injured in yesterday's battle. 

Just as he was about to go over and check, the boar appeared by Claude's side and offered him assistance getting up. Once seated, the wince on Claude's face was visible, though he seemed to laugh it off quickly enough. 

It only took Felix a second to put two and two together. 

" _Seriously_?!" Rang a cry that was loud enough to have been heard throughout all of Fódlan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me letting off steam while I work on my slow burn fic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always neat.
> 
> Follow me on the bird app @privatelypastel


End file.
